Hurt
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: A young soon-to-be teenage mom has a secret and the baby's supposed father is helping her keep the secret. But can Lu drag the secret out of them?
1. Soon To Be

"So," Dr. Lu Delgado said, setting up the room so that the two teenagers soon-to-be-parents could see the baby and hear its heartbeat for the last time before they actually got the baby. "Are you excited to become a daddy, Christian?"

The sixteen-year-old boy nodded. "I love Brittany and I'm going to love little Katy or little Rick, just as much," he said, rubbing his hand on sixteen-year-old Brittany's swelling belly.

"Rick?" Lu asked.

Christian shrugged. "It was my dad's name."

Lu nodded and turned to the monitor where Katy (or Rick) was sucking on its fingers. "Look, Brit," Christian said, rubbing her face.

Brittany looked up at the monitor uneasily and then she smiled. "I wish that they would come soon," she said. "I want to hold them."

"So do I," Christian said, kissing her head.

He reached out and touched the monitor. "It looks like me," he said.

"Honey, the umbilical cord," Brittany joked.

Lu burst out laughing and then covered her mouth. "Sorry, Chris," she said to the boy who was blushing.

"She's a little moody," Christian said, pinching her cheeks.

"Why?" Lu asked.

"A little boy came up to me yesterday at the mall and said, 'Mommy look at the fat girl'," Brittany said. "Then his mother looked at me and then she crossed herself."

"You'd think that people would be use to the idea of teen parents," Christian said. "There are, like, what twelve girls in our math class alone who are pregnant. And there's up to seven of the eight graders over at the middle school who are going to be parents."

Lu shook her head. "That's just wrong," she said. "How are twelve year olds going to take care of a baby?"

Brittany shrugged. "Exactly," she said. "Now, hook up that heart thing so that I can listen to this baby's heartbeat."

Lu nodded and did as Brittany requested. It took a while but soon the heartbeat came over the little speaker and Christian smiled. Lu remembered hearing Marc's heartbeat for the first time; she was as excited as Brittany and Christian were.


	2. Meeting with the Midwife

The time was drawing closer for the baby to be born and Brittany and Christian were going to talk with Peter who they asked to be the midwife.

"I want to have a natural birth," Brittany said.

"Usually all first time mothers say that and then want drugs," Peter said.

"I think I've already had enough drugs in my life, thank you."

Peter didn't question here but knew that she must have had a terrible past experience in drugs or with a family member with a bad past of drugs.

"So, Christian. Are you going to be in the delivery room with Brittany?" Peter asked. "Most fathers want to see their baby but they have a tendency to pass out at the time the baby is crowning from the excitement."

"I won't," Christian said. "Or else I would have passed out from excitement when I first saw the baby."

Peter smiled. "Lu told me you almost did."

"Ok, I almost did. But that's beside the point."

Brittany laughed. "Besides, I only believe in natural things now and I'm a vegetarian."

Peter smiled. They both had something in common and he felt he could work better with people who he had things in common with.

Peter talked to Brittany and Christian about their options and Brittany liked the bathtub idea. "I think that giving birth to a baby in a bathtub would make the baby feel more comfortable," she said. "And I heard it was the easiest kind of birth that there is."

"Trust me. It is. Many women prefer to have their baby in a bathtub," Peter said.

Christian's watch beeped. "Oh, damn," he replied. "Brittany, we got to go pick up Jennifer from day care."

"Who's Jennifer?" Peter asked.

"My goddaughter," Christian said. "Her dad was my best friend but after Jennifer's mother died he killed himself."

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

Brittany looked at Christian and took his hand. "We're all she's got," she told Peter.

"I understand," he replied. "But this baby is going to be great for her isn't it?"

Christian nodded. "She can't wait." He laughed. "She's more excited than we are."

"Well, you better go," Peter, said.

Christian and Brittany nodded and then left.

Peter watched them leave. With a baby on the way and another child to take care of…were they really ready for this kind of responsibility? He didn't know and he didn't pry. He wasn't going to. Besides, that was Lu's job.


End file.
